After 126 Years
by Obscurity Within Mercy
Summary: It's been 126 years since the contract was formed. After all this time, where are they now?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic takes place in modern times. Actually, it says so in the fic anyway, but I just thought I'd make that clear at the beginning to explain why Sebastian doesn't call Ciel 'Young Master'. **

**Warnings: Major, crazy OOC, swearing, yaoi. Don't like, don't read, got it? AU, with a different anime ending. **

**I also happened to have used a plot line I normally despise; I-hate-you-then-instant-forgiveness. But it was necessary to get where I wanted to be at the end. However, I'm not saying don't read it just because I used that. I want you to still read it, don't get me wrong. Just warning you, that's where the OOC comes from. Now, I'll stop talking. **

* * *

><p>"You bastard!"<p>

"Ciel..." A door slammed closed in Sebastian's face. He sighed. "Come on Ciel, will you just listen to me?"

"Like hell! Go away, you stupid bastard. Leave me alone!" was heard from the other side of the door.

Sebastian frowned. This was worse than he thought it would be. Sighing once again, he turned the doorknob. Locked. Yes, of course it was. Just perfect. "Ciel, let me in before I break this door down. I am serious."

A pause. A slight rustling sound from inside the bedroom, and, ever-so-slowly, the door opened only enough for Sebastian to see one of Ciel's bright blue eyes. It seemed like Ciel was trying to set Sebastian on fire with nothing more than his burning glare. "I will say this one more time. Leave. Me. Alone. You. Damn. Bastard." Ciel said each word slowly, menacingly. Then he tried to slam the door again, but Sebastian quickly put his foot in the doorway, not even flinching at the impact of the door. Ciel glanced once at Sebastian's foot, before returning to glare at Sebastian with even more intensity than before.

"I am not going anywhere until you let me talk to you. That is all I want," Sebastian pleaded.

Ciel's visible blue eye flashed a bright, bloody red. "I do not want to hear your damn excuses. I fucking hate you!"

At this, Sebastian flinched. He would never admit it, but Ciel's words _hurt_. A lot. The heart that he didn't even know he had for most of his life felt like it was about to shatter.

So, a little background information on the current predicament. It was the year 2011, almost 2012. It's been 126 years since the contract between Sebastian and Ciel was formed, 122 years since Ciel had been changed into a demon by Sebastian, rather than losing his soul. It didn't take Ciel long to adjust to demon life. In fact, he accepted the change better than most humans who were changed into demons did. The pair then moved away from England to Canada, still a British colony at the time. The contract between them no longer existed, having become void after Ciel's rebirth, though they still chose to stay together. At the beginning, the reason for that choice was unspoken, hovering between them without either party totally aware of its existence. As the years passed, the reason became clearer and clearer, until finally it was undeniable. That was when a romantic relationship formed between them. However, no matter what happened, they never said the words 'I love you' to each other. Ciel, despite never being much of a romantic type, decided it was time to change that.

So he said 'I love you' to Sebastian.

At first, Sebastian was shocked. He knew that already, naturally, but never expected his lover to say the words directly. And Sebastian hesitated. It was that hesitation that first caught Ciel's attention. It was many moments before Sebastian could repeat the words. When he finally did, the way he said it sounded awkward. Forced. Fake.

Like a lie.

That was when Ciel's heart broke, as he realized that a true demon, one born a demon, could never feel such an emotion. The moment Sebastian realized his mistake, he tried to explain, when Ciel ran off.

The rest is history.

Sebastian felt like an idiot. Damn it all to hell. It's not his fault he was born a demon. If only Ciel would listen to him.

Sebastian pushed the door open, and Ciel backed into the room, away from the elder demon. His eyes were wary.

"Ciel, please," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel tried to escape the room. Before he could blink, Sebastian had him pinned against the wall opposite the door. Sebastian's eyes were a burning red, frustration and desperation mixed together.

"Ciel, I will explain this to you whether you like it or not. I am sorry. Alright?" Sebastian didn't even give Ciel time to answer. "I am trying, Ciel. I really am. But do you really think this is easy for me? I am a demon, remember? I always have been, since the very beginning. I wasn't human like you. Not once. I am not meant to be able to feel human emotions. But, God damn it, I am trying, Ciel. I am trying for you. I am going against every last bit of my nature to love you. It is easier for you to love because you were human once. But me? No, I have to fight every part of me to love you. Do you think that is easy? Do you really expect me to be able to say 'I love you' without a problem the first time? I do care for you that way, and I always will, but because of what I am, it is not an easy thing to say out loud. Those three words are something I have to force out of my mouth because my nature is telling me I should not feel this way. I am fighting for you." That was when Sebastian let go of Ciel, stepping back and turning away from the younger demon. "I am sorry if my efforts are not enough for you." And he began to walk away from the only being he would ever love.

Ciel was shocked, trying to absorb what Sebastian had just explained to him. Was it really that hard for a true demon to say the words 'I love you'? He felt guilty instantly. "Sebastian, wait."

The elder demon paused. Ciel walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around the taller one's waist. "I did not know it was like that for you. You never told me."

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Yes, well, I never saw the need to explain it to you. It would have been hard to explain without any obvious reason to do so. Not to mention that you've never been the romantic type, worried about simple words. You have always preferred actions, as they speak louder." He pulled away from Ciel's arms, only to turn around and kiss the small demon softly. "Do you remember how all this first began? How long it took us to reach this point in our relationship?"

Ciel smiled against Sebastian's lips. "I will never forget."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was OOC. That was definitely not my best work. Blah, not even sure why I posted this thing. <strong>

**However, I really would like to hear what other people thought of it. So please, drop a comment, whether it is good or bad. Reviews = Love. **

**I confess, I do have a sort of plot line idea in mind to continue this story, if readers decide they like it. I have the story set up at the end in a way that I could make this into a multi-chapter fic if I wanted to. BUT, I will NOT continue it if people do not like this story. I'm talking about more than just a favourite. Give me reviews; tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and I might continue it. I already have the idea, I just need to motivation. **

**Alright, now that's settled. I don't even know where I got this idea from. I was folding laundry, and Sebastian's speech just suddenly started writing itself in my head. No, there isn't a connection. Anyway, so I wrote the speech down and this fic was born. **

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Not really many warnings for this chapter. However, there is some swearing, so if you don't like swearing, don't read. Not much, though. **

**I don't think the characters are too OOC in this chapter, but I'll let you be the judge of that. **

* * *

><p>Year 1889<p>

Ciel sat with his back pressed against the stone bench. His eyes were sad, but he didn't have any regrets. He knew this time would come, and, in a way, he was relieved.

"Make it hurt. Carve the pain of my life into my soul."

Sebastian looked shocked for a moment, but he quickly composed himself and smirked. He bowed down on one knee. "Yes, my lord."

The demon stood up and, using his teeth, removed his glove. He walked towards the young earl, and Ciel leaned back against the cold bench. He didn't flinch as Sebastian caressed his face, slowly removing his eye patch. The eye patch fluttered to the ground, and Ciel stared at the face that belonged to the being about to take his life, and with it, his soul.

Sebastian leaned in closer, and Ciel closed his eyes. One minute, he was at peace. The next, Sebastian's lips pressed against his own, and he felt a searing pain course through his entire being. Although he swore to himself that he wouldn't, he screamed. Quite loudly, actually. Tears came to his eyes, and he kept screaming until he passed out from the pain.

His last thought was 'This is it. I am about to die.'

* * *

><p>Ciel jerked awake, his breath coming in quick pants. What the hell had just happened to him?<p>

Pause. He looked around. Another question formed. Where the hell was he? And how did he get there in first place?

A second pause, this one longer than the first. Memories came rushing back to him. The angel, the battle, the Isle of the Dead, Sebastian's glowing eyes as he prepared to take the earl's soul.

Why the fuck was he still alive?

Ciel got up off the bed he had woken up on. He started pacing the room, looking back to see if he had missed anything. No, he was fairly sure he should be dead by now. Sebastian should have taken his soul on the Isle of the Dead. Wasn't that what he was doing when the burning pain pierced Ciel? Speaking of the demon, where was he? That bastard, first not taking Ciel's soul, but then proceeding to leave him in God knows where. Alone.

Ciel looked around the room. He saw a small chest sitting at the end of the bed, and a small dresser, with a mirror hanging above it, near a wooden door. A small couch was against one wall, and a low table with a couple of chairs took up the centre of the room. A desk was against the other wall, beside a small, circular window.

Outside the window, Ciel saw blue meet blue, as sky met sea.

Ok, so he was on a boat. That answered one question. Next step, figure out where the boat was headed. And hopefully before they arrived at said destination.

Ciel walked over to the door, and threw it open. Only to find a startled Sebastian standing on the other side, a tray with tea in hand. Sebastian blinked at him. "Oh Young Master, you are already awake."

Ciel glared at Sebastian as the butler placed the tray on the small table. "Ok Sebastian, start explaining everything to me right now. Starting with why I'm alive. That's an order." However, all Sebastian did was smirk at the young lord.

"Clearly you have yet to make use of the mirror in this room, or else you would not have ordered me in such a way," Sebastian said smoothly, which was not the answer Ciel wanted from the demon.

Narrowing his eyes, Ciel walked over to the mirror to see what the damn bastard was talking about. It took him a moment, but as he stared at his reflection, his eyes widened.

His two _blue_ eyes.

His right eye, the one that used to be a glowing purple, had returned to match the colour of his left eye. The contract mark had completely disappeared. Not a trace of it remained, and if Ciel didn't know better, he would have thought it was never there in the first place.

He squinted at his reflection, looking closer at his right eye. Wait, there was a trace of the contract left. A faint purple scar in the shape of an upside-down pentacle rested on his eye. It was so faint you could hardly see it, and it didn't affect his eye colour, but it was still indeed there.

Ciel turned to look at his smirking butler. "Remove your left glove, Sebastian."

Said demon's smirk only grew. "I don't believe I have to follow your orders anymore, my lord. Without the strength of a contract, I'm quite free to do as I please."

The young earl's gaze flashed a dangerous red, though the boy himself was not aware of the fact. "Since you are still here dressed up as a butler, serving me, that means that you obviously still consider yourself my butler. Therefore, as your master, I can still give you orders that you must follow, even without the contract behind them."

Sebastian paused for a moment. Instead of responding, he decided to give in to the newly-made demon, and pulled off his left glove. On the back of his hand, the contract mark that once rested there was just as faded as the mark in Ciel's right eye. The lines of the pentacle were barely darker than the butler's skin, and one had to look closely to see them. It was merely a faded scar compared to what it once was.

Ciel looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze. "This cannot be possible. How did this happen? And don't you dare say you do not have to answer me. I deserve to know what is going on, you bastard."

Sebastian closed his eyes and smirked again. "Yes, you do deserve a full explanation. Would you like to sit down, Young Master? After all, there is much to explain in this situation, as it is a rare one." He opened his eyes and they began to glow a demonic pink-red, the pupils nothing more than slits. "In fact, this may be the first time such a thing has happened since time itself began."

* * *

><p><strong>Please, press the review button below and drop me a review. It would make my day, and reviews are what inspire me to keep writing!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Gah! ****I****'****m ****late, ****I****'****m ****late! ****I ****meant ****to ****have ****this ****posted ****two ****days ****ago, ****but ****I ****was ****so ****busy ****that ****I ****didn****'****t ****get ****around ****to ****it. ****I****'****m ****sorry...**

**Anyway, ****this ****is ****actually ****a ****pretty ****boring ****chapter. ****All ****it ****really ****has ****in ****it ****is ****the ****explanation ****for ****the ****entire ****current ****situation. ****Boring, ****but ****necessary. ****Just ****bear ****with ****me, ****the ****entire ****story ****will ****make ****more ****sense ****with ****this ****explanation.**

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled pleasantly, obviously mocking Ciel, and his eyes returned to normal. "So, what would you like to know first?"<p>

"What do you mean when you say that nothing like this has ever happened before?" Ciel asked, while he remained standing despite Sebastian's suggestion.

"Ask questions about what you want to know, and that should be explained along the way," Sebastian answered simply, though Ciel would hardly consider that an answer to anything. The young earl glared at the raven-haired demon.

"The angel is dead, correct? My revenge was completed," Ciel stated, more as a fact than a question.

Sebastian nodded. "Indeed, it was. Even an angel could not survive the damage I inflicted. Your revenge has been fully completed."

"What happened to the contract?" As he said it, Ciel gestured at his right eye.

Sebastian smirked. "Your revenge was completed. Naturally the contract would cease to exist."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "There is still a faint scar. The contract has not completely disappeared."

"That is true. However, the contract is void now, so it may as well not exist. You no longer have the power to control me. I am assuming the only reason a faint scar remains at all is because you are still alive," Sebastian responded.

Ciel was getting frustrated. He could tell Sebastian was playing with him, only answering his questions directly rather than giving a full explanation. That damn demon. "Why am I still alive?"

Sebastian glanced at Ciel, he eyes glowing demonically once again. "Because I turned you into a demon."

Silence.

"WHAT?"

Sebastian merely chuckled. "You obviously have yet to look at your hands properly."

Ciel immediately glanced at his hands. And stared. His nails were pure black, just like Sebastian's. The nails of a demon. He looked in the mirror again. Yes, his eyes were certainly blue. Then he thought of how Sebastian's eyes would sometimes glow red-pink, with slit pupils. Instantly, his own eyes did the same thing. He jumped back from his reflection, startled. There, his eyes were blue again. The earl looked back at Sebastian. "How? Why?" he asked.

Sebastian smirked. "Why Young Master, I would have thought you would be pleased. Now you get to continue living. Forever, even." His tone was mocking. It made Ciel's blood boil. He was NOT in the mood for Sebastian's endless teasing right now.

The younger demon's eyes flashed red again (he really couldn't control it very well, being so new to this life). "Answer. The. Damn. Question."

Sebastian looked at Ciel thoughtfully for a moment. He chuckled again. "If it makes you feel any better, I did not mean to turn you into a demon. My full intentions were still to take your soul, though only after I had caused you the pain you had asked for."

Now Ciel was both angry and annoyed. "So how come I am a demon now?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"It was your soul. It had apparently been too corrupted by what happened that one month when you were taken, as well as your duties as the Queen's watchdog. Your lust for revenge, too, corrupted your soul more than even I had expected. In other words, your soul was perfect for becoming a demon." Sebastian started explaining. He paused to see what Ciel thought.

"So what? You were taking my soul anyway," Ciel said.

Sebastian smirked. "But that is the exact reason you became a demon. It happened while I was trying to take your soul. You see, for a human to become a demon, the demon must merge a piece of its soul to the human's, though no bond is formed after the fact, unlike what happens with a contract. A similar idea is applied to taking a human soul, however the roles are reversed. The entire human soul is merged with the demon's, eventually devoured by the demon's soul and giving the demon life."

"You mean to say that you accidentally merged a piece of your soul with mine, rather than having your soul devour my soul?" Ciel asked skeptically. Sebastian wasn't known for mistakes.

"Exactly. Your soul was already perfect for becoming a demon. Once our souls touched, the effect was instant. Since your soul was ideal for being turned into a demon, that was what happened, as that is what our souls seemed to believe we were trying to do. By the time I realized that fact, it was too late to reverse the process. And now your soul is out of my reach. It is impossible for a demon to consume another demon's soul," Sebastian explained, then glanced at Ciel. "It is partially your fault. Both processes can be extremely painful. However, taking a soul can be less painful if the demon is gentle with the human. Though you asked for the most amount of pain as possible, which is the same amount of pain as turning into a demon would cause. Therefore, I was unable to identify what was going on until I, too, felt immense pain. But like I stated already, it was too late by that time."

Ciel stayed silent, trying to absorb it all. "So, when you said this was the first time something like this had ever happened, you meant this was the first time a demon had accidentally turned its human prey into a demon."

"No, I meant this was the first time a human had been turned into a demon at all," Sebastian said.

Ciel head snapped up to look at Sebastian. "Wait. Then how do you know what the process is to turn a human into a demon?"

"Simple. The same way humans learn everything they do: Research. Demons, when they have time, tend to do some research as well, though only if it is beneficial at the time. The explanation I just gave you was actually just a very popular theory. That theory has never been proven before, however after what just happened it would seem that the theory is correct after all. The theory didn't mention anything about pain on the demon's side, however. I will have to inform someone about that..." Sebastian trailed off, thinking to himself.

Ciel felt wheels turning in his head as well. He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "You said that no bond is formed despite the fact that part of your soul merged with mine."

"Yes, that is correct."

"How would you know if this has never happened before? Can you really trust that theory of yours?" Ciel challenged.

Sebastian was caught off-guard. He frowned. "I am pretty sure that fact is still true, even if it has not been proven. When our contract was formed, I could feel the bond it created. I feel no bond now."

"Then why are you still here?"

Sebastian did not seem even slightly surprised by the earl's question. He knew it was bound to come soon. "There may not be a bond between us, but there is still a responsibility."

Ciel bristled. His eyes narrowed further. "I am not a child that needs to be taken care of!"

Sebastian smirked. "I never said you were. You are, however, a new demon who doesn't know anything about how to access and control your powers. It would be extremely irresponsible of me to leave you by yourself. I would also likely get in trouble if anyone from my world ever found out." Sebastian smiled pleasantly. "We demons may like to cause mayhem and destruction, but we don't like to draw too much attention to ourselves, lest angels and reapers decide to interfere. Letting loose a demon with no control would draw much of that unwanted attention, so I need to train you."

"Please don't say 'train you' as though I am some dog that needs to learn new tricks," Ciel said.

"Very well. Though learning to control your powers is similar to learning new tricks." Sebastian reached down a poured to tea from the tray into a small cup. "In the meantime, I will continue serving as your butler, as it will make things easier for both of us since it is what we are used to." He held the cup of tea out to Ciel.

Ciel looked at the cup skeptically. "You just said I'm a demon now. Doesn't that mean I don't need to eat and drink human foods?"

"You have only just become a demon. It will take some time for your body to adjust to the change, and therefore you body will act as though it is human for awhile until it registers that it has become different and no longer needs humans things. Therefore, you still need to eat and drink like a human for a few months," Sebastian said, as he tried to give the tea to the young earl once again.

Ciel took the cup and, without further questioning, took a sip of the familiar and comforting Earl Gray tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know. I'm horrible. It has been so, so long since I updated this story, and I meant to post the next chapter sooner. I apologize. **

**However, I'm quite busy right now. I'm NOT going to be giving up of this story, I promise you, but please not that I may not be able to update as often as I had originally hoped. Just know that, no matter how long it take for me to update, I will not abandon this story, no matter what. **

**I've also decided I need to start posting more one-shots. Writing one-shots helps inspire me when I'm having a bit of trouble deciding where I want to go with a multi-chapter story. So, keep an eye out for those as well, coming up soon! **

**Lastly, as a reward for having made you guys wait so long for this chapter, I made it a bit longer than normal. Normally, I average at about three pages in Word, and this one is a total of five pages. Good because I want to make my chapters longer anyway. Enjoy! **

**Warnings: None for this chapter, except perhaps for me semi-torturing Ciel by putting him into embarrassing situations. **

* * *

><p>It was official. Ciel hated training. He didn't care if he had to go through with it so he could learn to control his demon powers. He hated it, and he didn't want to be doing it.<p>

After arriving in Canada, Sebastian revealed that he had already found a place for the pair to stay. It was a small manor, much smaller than the old manor in England, but it had a large yard surrounded by forests. It was perfectly isolated from humans, and perfect for learning to control demon abilities.

Now, it was a few weeks after they had arrived. Despite Sebastian's hard teachings, Ciel felt no closer to control. Quite frankly, it was frustrating him to now end. Why did demons have to have so many powers to master? And none of them were as easy as they looked, either. It was a nightmare. Also, extremely embarrassing on Ciel's part.

* * *

><p>A Few Weeks Earlier<p>

"You have got to be joking."

Ciel was staring at Sebastian skeptically. There was no way the elder demon could possibly be serious. "You want to teach me how to _run_?"

Sebastian smiled pleasantly. "As a demon, you have increased speed. It will be quite different from what you are used to. I want to teach you how to control yourself, and your movements so you do not run into things while going at a seemingly impossible speed. You will encounter obstacles sooner than you will expect."

Ciel just turned away. "It can't be that different. It is just running."

Sebastian frowned. "Fine. Would you like to demonstrate, then?"

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, then shrugged. It was just running. So what if it was much faster than what he was used to? He would still see the so-called 'obstacles' approaching. It couldn't be that hard, right?

The young demon looked across the yard. It wasn't very interesting. Just a bunch of flat grass. Ideal for demon training, and for running. At the very end of the yard, there was a small hill. He decided he would run to the top of the hill. That should be far enough for Sebastian to see that he could run _without_ stupid, useless training.

It seemed to Ciel like the moment he started running, the world became a blur. He knew demons could run fast, because he had been held in Sebastian's arms while the raven had run at demon speeds himself. It was a whole different experience when you were the one running. Before he knew it, he was at the top of the hill. Despite his surprise at the quickness, Ciel had managed to stop without tripping over his own feet, and had made the run, though perhaps clumsily, without incident.

Ciel turned around to look over the yard again, smirking. As expected, Sebastian was already standing behind him, but instead of looking impressed like Ciel had hoped, he was also smirking. "Ok. Now run through the forest without having to slow down."

The former earl felt his smirk disappear as he stared at the forest. Ok, so it might be full of trees, but it couldn't be much harder than the grass, right?

Ciel was proved wrong when, only moments later, he ran directly into a large tree barely five feet into the forest.

Sebastian smirked down at Ciel's stunned form. "That is what I want to teach you; How to avoid crashing into trees, among other things. Now that we have that settled, let's begin."

Ciel just glared at the elder demon while the raven demonstrated running through the trees perfectly, at full speed without even getting a scratch.

* * *

><p>"Next is body manipulation."<p>

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. Odd, he didn't remember Sebastian ever using body manipulation while in his service. "Body manipulation?"

The raven nodded. "Indeed. I believe you have only seen me do it once before. It only works on humans, not other creatures, like grim reapers, for instance."

Ciel narrowed his eyes. "That explains why you did not use it against the angel. I'm sure the battle could have been shorter if you had."

The elder demon shrugged. "Perhaps. Anyway, I used it when you were kidnapped by Vanel, when I had him remove his arm from around you."

"Oh, you mean when you twirled your finger and it twisted his arm? Yes, I remember that now."

"Good. Then let's begin."

It took Ciel a moment to figure out what was wrong here. If it only works on humans, then how were they supposed to practice with just the two of them?

Sebastian answered that question a few minutes later by going inside a small shed near the house, and coming out carry a dead human body.

Ciel just stared.

Red eyes flashing slightly, Sebastian put the body down, and answered Ciel's unasked question. "I never said the body had to be alive. It just has to be human. Besides, if it is dead, then it will be much more cooperative, now won't it?" he said, smiling pleasantly.

"You disgust me, you know that?"

"Why is that, Young Master?"

"You were keeping a _dead body_ in a _shed_," Ciel stressed.

"Yes, I was. Would you rather I kept it in the house with us? Perhaps we can treat it like one of our old guests," Sebastian suggested.

Silence.

"It is staying in the shed, understood?"

* * *

><p>Ciel was already exhausted, and the day was only half over. He wanting to ask Sebastian for a short break, but the butler was already starting the next lesson. How tiresome.<p>

"So, I think with shall try manifestation next, sound good?"

"Whatever," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian frowned. "For manifestation, you need concentration. So, pay attention!"

Sighing, the former earl stood up and watched Sebastian demonstrate. In the patch of grass between the two, there was currently nothing but a large tablecloth (that would have to be washed after this lesson, since it was now covered in dirt). The tablecloth was flat, so obviously nothing was underneath it. However, when Sebastian lifted it up, a table suddenly appeared underneath it, and the butler settled the tablecloth on the table perfectly. "The key, Young Master, is to picture what you want to appear exactly. Hold the image in your head, then imagine it appearing in front of you for real. Start with something simple, like a bowl of apples."

Ciel grabbed the ends of the table cloth, and closed his eyes. In his mind, he saw the bowl of apples. It was a glass bowl, and each apple was a nice, fresh red. He did what Sebastian had said, and lifted up the tablecloth. Instantly, there was a small explosion that knocked both demons backwards.

Ciel opened his eyes and looked on the table. There rested a bunch of apples, though rather than being in a bowl, they were rolling around the table. The apples were also charred black from the small explosion. The glass bowl that was supposed to be had been reduced to nothing but shards of glass lying everywhere.

Ciel heard Sebastian sigh. "Well, we will have to just keep trying. Hopefully the explosion will disappear once your concentration improves."

* * *

><p>Sadly, the fire manipulation lesson didn't go any better than the manifestation lesson. Tsk, Sebastian should have known better than to let Ciel near fire when the young demon could cause an explosion without the assistance of a simple spark.<p>

Sebastian brought out of the house two lit candles. He set one down at each end of the table (the apples and glass had been cleared). "Fire control comes partly from your mind and partly from your actions. It is your mind that is telling the fire what you want it to do, but the fire will not do anything without your actions to guide it."

Ciel nodded. Simple enough.

Sebastian reached towards the flame with one of his hands. Obviously, his gloves had already been removed. He waved his hand, and the flame responded by forming a small ribbon of flame coming up from the candle. Sebastian moved his hands to form a circle with the ribbon of flame.

Ciel had been watching intently, to ensure he got the movements right. He was determined to not mess up this time. The day has already been embarrassing enough, and all he needed was another failure.

Ciel reached cautiously towards the fire. He waved his hand and the fire followed it. The former earl paused. Nothing went wrong. He moved his hands to form a half circle, then paused again. Everything seemed to be going the way it was supposed to. Gaining confidence, he moved his hands to complete the circle of flame...

Suddenly Ciel's candle flared up, causing both demons to jump back and lighting the wooden table on fire.

Sebastian just shook his head sadly. Ciel started out okay, but lost control of the flame part way through and accidently made it flare up. Such a shame.

Whatever it was that caused Ciel to be accidently turned into a demon must have overlooked the difficulties of training a demon that was once human, Sebastian decided.

* * *

><p>By the time the day was- finally- over, Ciel was quite glad his body still required sleep. He was exhausted, and could not imagine having a body that did not require sleep quite yet.<p>

While Sebastian was preparing the small demon for bed, Ciel was thinking over what had happened for far today. "Sebastian, when will you teach me how to transform into my true demon form?" he asked.

The butler chuckled. "Impatient, aren't we? You have to learn you control all your demon abilities first."

"What? All of them?"

"Indeed. When a demon is in its true form, its powers are much stronger than when that demon is in its human form. Until you can master your powers in your human form, it is too dangerous to transform. You might destroy the entire town rather than just a table in your true form," Sebastian explained.

Ciel looked disappointed. "I see..."

Sebastian noticed Ciel's expression. He smiled slightly. "We are not in any rush, Young Master. After all, we have eternity."

The young demon nodded, and lay down in the soft bed. The butler began walking towards the door to leave the room, when a voice asked "What is a demon's signature ability?"

Sebastian paused, and glanced back to see Ciel looking at him with shining blue eyes. "A demon's signature ability is to be able to control its prey using sweet words to manipulate the prey's mind and willpower."

Ciel looked thoughtful. "Hm. Deceiving people, manipulating them with nothing but meaningless words. That sounds like what I used to do, when talking with people to get information without them knowing just what they were revealing," he mused.

The elder demon nodded. "Yes. This is an ability you have already mastered, even before becoming a demon. Part of the reason your soul was perfect for becoming a demon was because of your mastership of a demon's signature ability."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed, Young Master."

"I see." Ciel turned away from Sebastian, wrapping the sheets around him. "Well then, that is all I wanted to know for today."

Sebastian nodded. "We will continue training tomorrow." The raven left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Note that this will be the ONLY chapter completely dedicated to Ciel's training. I might add a little bit of training every once in a while in other chapters, but I'm not going to write every single little bit of his training, no matter how entertaining it is. <strong>

**Next chapter we jump ahead in time by a few years. More specifically, to the time of World War I. So, that's what you have to look forward to coming up in this story. **

**Please, please, give me some feedback on this chapter, and the entire story in general. Reviews inspire me, so the next chapter will probably come up sooner if I get lots and lots of feedback. **

**I think I might have forgotten a disclaimer in a couple of my other chapters, so here it is: Disclaimer, I do not own Kuroshitsuji, no matter how much I wish I did. Just borrowing Sebastian and Ciel for awhile.**


	5. Important Notice!

**Ok, I'm sorry the net chapter isn't up yet. A new semester just started in school, and although I have the easier classes this semester, I also have the ones that give out more homework. So, yeah, I'm busy. I've also been taking time to develop the plot line of this story. So far in the story, I've only had a general idea of what I want to do. I've been trying to get the exact plot and chapter descriptions done before I continue my writing. **

**That plot development is the point of this little note. I will, obviously, have to be spanning the entire 20th century in this story. That means, at the very least, I need WWI, a small bit of the 'Roaring 20s', the Great Depression, and WWII (will probably mostly skip the small events after WWII). That means I need a lot of plot. So I've made a decision. So far, I am only planning on doing a very MINOR part of this story on WWI, the 1920s, and the Great Depression. Most of this story will be focused of WWII, because I just don't have time to develop plot for everything else. **

**However, that means the story will probably kind of seem disconnected, and possibly confusing, not to mention historically accurate (well, I wasn't aiming for that anyway, to a certain degree). I also understand some readers will probably not enjoy the skipping of important time periods. So, if any of my readers for After 126 Years REALLY want me to include a mini-story during one particular time period, I would like that person to PLEASE LET ME KNOW, and also include some sort of plot line I could use. It doesn't need to be a completely developed plot line; I just need something to go on as I'm too busy to work beyond what I have now. **

**If I do NOT get any suggestions within a week of today (February 10), I plan on continuing with what I have now. I apologize to those waiting for the next chapter, but I can't continue the story until I know if anyone has any suggestions. I feel bad about making you all wait another week though, so a filler chapter will be posted by the end of the weekend. **

**I think that is all, so until next time! **


	6. Filler Chapter

**AN: So, as promised, here is the filler chapter for After 126 Years. Sorry it's so short. **

* * *

><p>"I <em>said<em> it was staying in the shed, you idiot!"

Sebastian gave Ciel a look of mock innocence. "But Young Master, it is cruel to leave someone in the shed all winter."

"That person is already dead. Who cares? Besides, shouldn't we get a new body by now? That one is becoming rotten." Ciel eyed the dead body with distaste. It was bad enough before. But now that it was rotten? Seriously, why did Sebastian bring it into the house? The stench would stay around for days.

"Believe it or not, Young Master, but dead bodies are much harder to find than you might think."

"I don't believe a word you are saying right now." Ciel moved to eye the desserts placed in front of the dead body. "And what, may I ask, are those doing there?"

Sebastian tsked. "It would be rude not to serve our guest. Have you already lost your manners?"

"If that was a guest, then yes, it would be rude. But it's not a guest, it's a _dead body_. It doesn't eat anything. Certainly not all my _favourite desserts_ that you seem to have baked." Ciel was glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled with mock innocence again. "Are you accusing me of something, Young Master?"

Ok, that was it. Ciel had had enough.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ciel's eyes flashed red. "This is obviously some method of torturing me. A dead body does not need food, and you certainly can't enjoy the stench of it enough to bring it into the house. Unless, of course, you had a reason to. Those are my favourite desserts. Chocolate cake, apple pie, all of them. _Why must you torture me with the sight of them when I can't eat them anymore?_" Ciel stopped to take a breath, despite the fact that he didn't need to breath.

Sebastian smile didn't disappear. "Technically you can eat it, you know."

Ciel's eyes flashed again. "But I can't _taste_ it. You know very well I lost my ability to taste human food last week." Something clicked it Ciel's mind. "Wait, I only lost it last week. Were you planning this for when I lost my sense of taste? You bastard!"

"I don't believe I said anything to confirm that, Young Master."

Ciel was suddenly glad for this new demon strength. It allowed him to toss the dead body and the desserts all out the window without much trouble. And, by catching the elder demon by surprise, he was able to do the same thing to Sebastian.

"If you like that goddamn dead body so much, you can stay with it in the shed and feed it desserts in there!"


	7. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone again! So, finally, we have another full chapter. It's… well, not that long really. But much longer than that fail filler chapter. It's about the same length as the training chapter. **

**This chapter is a bit different from other chapters. First though, the result of that notice of mine. No one mentioned wanting me to write a plot for everything before WWII, so I will only have small drabbles on the time periods before then. **

**These drabbles will not be written in the same format as previous chapters. They are merely excerpts of Ciel and Sebastian's life between the start of training and the beginning of WWII, and will be written as such. So, what I mean is they will only be pieces of conversation between Sebastian and Ciel, meant to show how the two communicate over the passing of several years. These are also meant to show both characters thoughts and feelings surrounding certain events. Nothing more than that. So, for the next few chapters (hopefully not too long) don't expect much substance, so to speak, and don't expect much plot development. **

**Time periods and conversations surrounding them are based on historical significance and future plot development, even if there isn't much plot right now. **

**Warnings: A bit of minor swearing, and possibly a bit of minor OOC. **

**When you are all done reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. **

* * *

><p>Year 1899<p>

"I must say, Young Master, it seems you have finally improved your control over your demon abilities."

"Please don't say that like you weren't expecting me to improve."

"Now now, Young Master, no need to sound so bitter. I was merely complimenting you."

"Does that mean I'm finally done with STUPID training?"

"No, of course not. You've only mastered the basics. Now, we move on to the small, complicated details of demon power."

"..."

"Young Master?"

"You have got to be JOKING! There's _more_?"

"Yes, indeed. We still have much to cover. Ten years is not nearly enough to learn everything there is about being a demon."

"Alright, then how much longer until I will have learned everything?"

"At least 20 more years."

"20 more years! Are you insane? I'm expected to endure this for 20 more years?"

"At least 20 years. Though I expect it will take longer. You aren't the fastest learner, I'm afraid. It could take 50 years, for all I know."

"I don't believe this."

"But it's true, Young Master. Being a demon and controlling yourself does not come naturally. And so much power takes so much training. It's only logical."

"I don't give a damn about logics. At least tell me when I'll be able to transform into my true demon form."

"Only once every single demon ability has been mastered."

"So, I have to wait 50 years for that, too?"

"Don't sound so surprised. You knew that already."

"..."

"If it helps, you may transform into your animal form at this stage."

"My animal form?"

"Yes. As you know, I can turn myself into a raven. You, too, can transform into a certain animal."

"Do I get to pick what animal I turn into?"

"No. That form was decided for you when you were changed. I didn't get to decide I wanted to be a raven, it was merely given to me. I don't mind my animal form, though."

"A raven does suit you, Sebastian. So, how do I transform into an animal?"

"Hmm… It's hard to explain."

"So, if you can't tell me how, then why the hell did you bring it up? Idiot."

"Now now, no need to get so upset. Why are you walking away? Do you not want to know?"

"You just said you couldn't help me."

"That's not what I said. I said it was hard to explain."

"Fine. So how do I do it, you useless demon."

"That's not a very kind thing to say, Young Master. You're a demon too now. And I'm hardly useless."

"Get to the point!"

"Picky, picky… I suppose the way I do it is the way that feels the most natural. Sort of imagining myself as a raven, and turning into it."

"I can't imagine what I turn into when I don't _know_ what I turn into, Sebastian."

"I suppose that is true…"

"Suppose?"

"Just try to let yourself go. It's natural, so don't force it."

"I think you're starting to go insane. You don't even sound like yourself when you say that, you know."

"Time changes everyone, for better or for worse. Demons are no exception. Are you going to try it, or no?"

"Fine. Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Well, I suppose it's no surprise you also turn into a raven. I am the one who changed you, so it's only natural your animal form should be connected to my own. You know, I wonder now what your true form will look like."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I dare say it's quite nice when you can't speak to yell at me, Young Master."

* * *

><p>Year 1914<p>

"Young Master, I have some news."

"News? Is it important enough to cancel training today?"

"Don't sound hopeful. This news doesn't even involve us."

"Then why bother telling me?"

"Pardon me, I merely figured the outbreak of war would be something you might be interested in."

"Outbreak of war?"

"Yes, in Europe."

"So Britain is involved, then."

"Yes. According to my information, the war is Britain, Russia, and France against Germany and Austria-Hungary. Italy, although in an alliance with Germany and Austria-Hungary, has not entered the war as of yet."

"Surely Canada must be in the war as well."

"Naturally. Canada is a British colony. All of the British colonies are automatically in the war because Britain itself is."

"I see… It's strange. Didn't Lau once say that the young queen and her angel wanted to plunge the world into full-scale war?"

"Yes, he did mention that. You didn't believe him at the time, as you did not know what had become of the queen."

"Ah well, the queen died long ago. Strange that her wish should be granted now, years after her and her angel's death. What caused this war?"

"Officially, the cause of the war was the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Though, rumours say that this war has been building up for years, because of the tension between the powers of Europe."

"I suppose those are true. I'm sure the queen and the angel did their own part in creating some of that tension, even if it took this long to break out."

"You sound quite bitter about it, Young Master."

"Maybe I am still bitter about it. Should I not be, Sebastian?"

"After all these years, no. Let it go."

"I don't need you to lecture me. I don't know why you sound like you care so much about my well-being, anyway. You have no reason to."

"Demons don't naturally care about others well-being, that is true."

"Anyway, humans are idiots. Letting the whole of Europe be plunged into war simply because of one murder."

"No one claimed humans were clever creatures. You were human once, though."

"Yes. But I'm a demon now, meaning I am as detached from humans as you always have been. I do have one question, though."

"And what might that be, Young Master?"

"You said, before you told me about the war, that you're little 'news' didn't involve us. How, might I ask, did you get that impression? Canada is involved in the war."

"That doesn't mean we are going to war ourselves."

"Britain is my home country. One might find it honourable for one to fight for their home country."

"A human might find it honourable. You just said yourself that you are now as detached from humans as myself. Besides, you aren't old enough to enter the war."

"You must be joking. Of course I'm old enough. I'm 39, now. Or somewhere around there. I don't see the point of keeping track of my age."

"Be that as it may, you still appear to be no more than 13, if that. You're frozen at that appearance, and you won't be allowed to enter the war when you look as though you've barely become a teenager. Besides, you should not get involved in the war effort anyway, even if you looked of age."

"Why not?"

"You are a demon now. Demons do not involve themselves in the matters of humans. Well, I suppose in a way, we do. But not to the extent of entering human wars. Human wars are meant to be fought by humans. As a demon, you should not even want to involve yourself. Again, as you said before, we demons are quite detached from humans."

"Hm. I suppose that's quite right. Detached from humans. Not getting involved in major human affairs. Is that something that only affects demons? The don't-get-involved?"

"No. Why?"

"That angel certainly tried to get involved with the queen's plans. He was actually the mastermind behind the whole thing."

"He was an exception, because he had fallen. Not fallen enough to become a demon, but fallen enough to ignore the rules. Both angels and grim reapers do not involve themselves with human matters, just as demons do not. They only do their own role."

"Makes sense, I suppose."

"However, since the beginning of time, angels have always, always been the ones to involve themselves the most in human affairs when they shouldn't."


	8. Chapter 6

**Warnings: None for this chapter. I don't think I used any swear words… But if I did, well, yeah. Other than that, no warnings I can think of. Maybe slight OOC. **

**I put the Author's Note at the bottom this time. I think I will do that for all of them now. That way you can just read the chapter rather than me talking on and on before it starts. **

* * *

><p>Year 1917<p>

"Sebastian, remind me again why we moved to Halifax."

"Does it not please you, Young Master?"

"I much preferred our country home. You know very well I despise large crowds. Our other home was perfectly isolated from humans. It was ideal for training. How am I supposed to train properly here?"

"Are you saying you haven't been practicing like I've asked you to?"

"Don't sound so disapproving. It's your fault. I can't practice around so many humans."

"You have enough control over your powers that you can practice most of them inside the house without causing significant damage. As for the few you can't practice in the house, we will go out every now and then to somewhere we can practice properly."

"And when will that be? We've been here almost a week."

"I was thinking once every two weeks. We can start tomorrow, if you would like."

"Every two weeks? That's it?"

"There are only a few things you can't practice in the house with the amount of control you have. Every two weeks is perfectly reasonable."

"But-"

"Young Master, we can't go out too often. Otherwise, what was the point of moving anyway?"

"Exactly. What was the point of coming here? You still haven't told me that."

"Human interaction is good for you."

"I'm a _demon_. Why should I care about human interaction? We're detached from humans."

"Even demons need some form of human interaction."

"I really think you're going insane."

"Young Master, I'm referring to what we _eat_."

"… Oh."

"Surely you must be getting quite hungry by now. You've haven't had a single soul since your transformation."

"… I guess it didn't seem necessary at the time."

"When you first transformed, it wasn't. You still ate human food for a while after that. But now you only eat souls. Obviously, demons can go for a long time without a human soul, but it's not advised when one is so newly transformed."

"Are you saying I have to form a contract now?"

"No. You aren't ready to form a contract yourself yet. Like transforming into your true form, it is wise to have all your abilities mastered before forming a contract."

"So… Why are we here?"

"Our contract became void the moment you transformed. I'm not bound to you in that way anymore. A void contract may as well not exist at all."

"So? What does our contract have to do with anything now?"

"… If a demon is not currently in an active contract, a new one can be formed."

"…"

"Do you understand, Young Master?"

"Show me the back of your left hand."

"…"

"You're in a contract with a human. That's what you meant when you said human interaction."

"Yes, Young Master."

"So that's why we moved to Halifax, of all places. You're new master lives here."

"That's quite right."

"And it explains why you've been gone so much lately. Why you've been asking me to practice on my own rather than teaching me like before."

"My new master said I could only leave for a whole day every two weeks. Other than that, I must serve him for most of the day. If I start staying away too much, he will order me to stay with him permanently, and I won't be able to serve you anymore. So, every two weeks is all we have as far as getting away for training goes."

"How annoying."

"I apologize for not telling you. But we both need to eat, so I have to complete this contract."

"I will get some of the soul as well?"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I guess I wouldn't have thought you would have shared with me. Is that even allowed in a contract?"

"As soon as the soul is mine, I can do whatever I please with it. That includes sharing, so it is allowed in the contract. And you are, after all, my true master. Naturally I will share with you, my lord."

"Would I be able to survive without a soul until I could make my own contract?"

"Yes, probably. But you would be weaker than demons normally are. It's dangerous for young demons to go too long without a meal."

"Does your new master know you will be sharing his soul with me?"

"He knows you exist, naturally. I had to tell him so he would let me leave his service for awhile every day. But he doesn't know I intend to share his soul with you."

"He knows I'm a demon?"

"No, he doesn't know that either. He merely knows that I have a duty to you, and must serve you as well as him, even if it is not as much as normal."

"I see…"

"… That's odd."

"What's odd?"

"Listen carefully. You should be able to hear this as well."

"It sounds… Like fire…"

"Yes. A large fire must be burning somewhere. It's possible to smell it, as well."

"How close?"

"It's hard to tell, even for me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Young Master, get down!"

"…"

"…"

"Sebastian, what just happened?"

"You…. You…"

"What?"

"Can you not feel it, Young Master?"

"If you're referring to the pain from the metal beam sticking through my stomach, then yes, I can feel it. But I'm a demon, remember? I can just take it out, like this… And now I'll heal up in a few minutes. Why do you look so worried?"

"I just… I suppose I forgot you weren't human anymore, so I thought you would be dead. It happened so suddenly, I couldn't protect you in time."

"The contract is void now. It was the only reason you cared before. Why do you care now?"

"I'm… I'm not really sure…"

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about you're new contractor?"

"He's dead."

"What?"

"I can feel it. The contract is gone. Its presence has disappeared."

"So you just broke the contract between you two, then."

"The only reason I protected you the way I did was because, through the contract, you ordered it. He made no such demand. Besides, I was more concerned about you."

"Again, I'm a demon now. Again, you are no longer obliged to protect me because we no longer have a contract. You never cared for me beyond the contract before, so why should you now?"

"Never mind, Young Master. Let's just go see what caused that explosion, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Year 1918<p>

"You seem happy to be out in the country again, Young Master."

"Of course I am. As I've said before, I despise being in large cities for long periods of time."

"It's been less than a year since we left our old country home. We weren't in cities for very long."

"It may have been less than a year, but barely. It was almost a year, and that's too long for me."

"I'm actually surprised we're back so soon. Contracts rarely end that quickly."

"I'm glad it did. Toronto was a bigger city than Halifax. Even just Halifax would have been better than Toronto."

"Halifax was destroyed by that boat exploding, remember? It was more comfortable for both of us to find a contract somewhere else."

"Yes, I know. But still. We're back, and we won't need another contract for quite a few years. That soul we had should keep our strength up for a good couple decades, even if we had to split it. So, enough about big cities."

"Well, if you wish to discuss something else, I have other news. The war is Europe has ended."

"Has it? When?"

"The war ended yesterday. Germany surrendered, so Britain and its allies won."

"That's good."

"Yes. Now that the war is over, many soldiers will be coming home."

"It's a good thing we're back in the country, then. Now the cities will become even more crowded."

"Yes, indeed."

"…"

"…"

"You seem to be lost in thought, Sebastian."

"I'm just thinking about the war, Young Master."

"Why? As you said, it has ended now. Even if it wasn't over, it didn't concern us."

"Well, I'm actually laughing at human nature."

"Oh?"

"It was Germany who started the war in Europe. And what for? They were defeated, and have lost much since the beginning. They might even lose more, despite the war being over. I just don't understand why humans insist on starting things that nearly destroy them in the end."

"Yes. It was a pointless war, I suppose. Germany was quite foolish."

"It's not just Germany. All humans are foolish. It's in their nature. That's why humans are such interesting creatures."

"I was human once."

"Yes, and if that one month hadn't happened, you would have become the same. Foolish. But you're a demon now."

"Yes. That one month showed me that the lies humankind tell are just that- lies."

"It's funny, I think. Humans think it is demons who are the evil ones: The ones who destroy everything. That merely increases their foolishness. Humans don't need our help. They don't see that they are the ones who destroy everything. And you know what, Young Master?"

"What?"

"I predict that, one day, humankind will completely wipe itself out. Simply because of pure, selfish foolishness."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you don't want to, you don't have to read this whole thing. Just skim it if you want. Or, ignore it completely, though I suggest you read the last bit. <strong>

**So, another chapter up. It's the longest chapter I'm written yet, so I hope that makes up for the long wait. I apologize for that. **

**I've decided that writing in mere dialogue is actually quite fun. It's not ideal and it's inconvenient at times (for example, the Halifax Explosion and the damage it caused- houses destroyed, metal beam through Ciel's stomach. If you don't know what the Halifax Explosion was, research it). However, even if it's annoying at times, it's really quite fun. **

**I was trying to show some development of Sebastian and Ciel's relationship in this chapter. I was hoping to show the starting signs of them beginning to actually care about each other. Not sure if that worked out. But, at this point, both are starting to care about the other beyond the business relationship they've had so far. **

**Only one, maybe two, more chapters of dialogue, then we move on to the plot again. **

**If you were confused about anything in this chapter, just ask me and I'll explain it to you. Don't worry, I won't be offended. **

**And, as always, review, review, review! If I don't get reviews, I won't get inspiration, and I might give up on this story. Actually, you can thank promocat, BlueIsMyFavoriteNumber, and gobalbucs for this chapter coming up. **

**Review and I keep writing! **


	9. Chapter 7

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Just Sebastian and Ciel criticizing human nature. But that's hardly new. So, no warnings. **

* * *

><p>Year 1922<p>

"You said that one day humankind will wipe itself out."

"Yes, I did. I said that humankind will wipe itself out because they are foolish. Why do you bring that up, Young Master?"

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Oh?"

"Ever since the war ended, it seems as though humans keep spending money. And spending more, as though there will be no end to the money they receive. Have you heard of stocks, Sebastian?"

"Yes, I have. They are when a person puts money into a company, and if the company is successful, they receive more money in return."

"Yes. And the stock market has been good since the end of the war. Humans don't realize it will all end one day, and they will lose all their money because of their foolishness."

"So that is what you believe. That humans are spending their money too freely."

"Yes. Much too freely. They will one day lose it all. And then they will have destroyed themselves completely. So, now I understand what you meant back then. Humans truly are foolish, and it will lead to their demise."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing. I understand your point. After all, humans are nothing without money nowadays. So, logically, were a human to lose all their money, they would become nothing."

"Exactly."

"…"

"Let's make a bet, Sebastian."

"A bet?"

"Yes. I predict that in less than ten years, this 'carefree' society we have now will be destroyed, and most of humankind will lose everything because they were foolish enough to spend all they had, rather than save some for when they would need it."

"Very well. Less than ten years, you say. We will have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Year 1929<p>

"You were right, Young Master."

"What happened?"

"The stock market crashed. Many people have suddenly fallen into debt, and have not a single penny to their name."

"I told you it was only a matter of time."

"Yes. I wonder if society will be able to recover, or if this is truly the end and humankind has finally destroyed itself."

"We will have to wait and see, now won't we Sebastian?"

"Will you make another prediction?"

"No. This time, I merely want to watch."

"Of course, Young Master."

* * *

><p>Year 1935<p>

"Humankind is still stuck in depression, Sebastian."

"Yes, they are."

"I read that there are even less jobs available these days, and therefore there is less money to go around."

"Indeed. At least we are not affected."

"Of course we aren't. We are demons. We are not affected by human troubles."

"I have a feeling that, even if you were still alive as a human, you would not have been affected."

"Why is that?"

"You never would have spent money so recklessly. You predicted this depression would happen, so you never would have risked losing it all."

"Like so many humans have done already. Truly foolish."

"Yes. And with fewer jobs, this depression will not end anytime soon."

"I hear that many people are currently blaming our Prime Minister."

"Yes, that is also true."

"Even more foolish, then. It was there own idiocy that put them in this situation. They should realize that, and take the blame on themselves."

"But that is yet another part of human foolishness, Young Master. Humans always insist on blaming someone else for their problems."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, Sebastian and Ciel are criticizing human nature a lot in this chapter. Ah well. I didn't have any better ideas. Nope, not a single other idea. <strong>

**The fact that I didn't have any better ideas is the reason this chapter is so horrible. I'm really not happy-at all- with this chapter, but I haven't another idea to go on, so yeah. **

**I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Next chapter should be longer, so don't worry. **

**On a better note, I got a few more reviews last chapter. Still not as many as I would have liked, but there were a few more reviews, so I was happy. **

**Remember, keep reviewing, and I will keep writing! I want even more reviews than last chapter. **

**Next chapter we start World War II, which is where- finally- the real plot starts. That means no more dialogue-only chapters. From now on, there will be much more substance in future chapters. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Warnings: OOC. I feel ashamed. I tried to keep them normal, but… **

**Also, I didn't have time to proofread this chapter. I apologize for any grammer/spelling errors there might be. **

* * *

><p>Year 1939<p>

Ciel sighed, sitting in his new study. It was even more boring than when he was human. When he was human, he at least had paperwork for the Funtom Company to take care of. However, now there was nothing. He didn't even have a good book to read. How dull… So, right now he was just staring out the window, watching clouds. Ugh.

There was a knock on the study door. Ciel turned away from the window. "Come in," he called.

Sebastian entered. Even after all these years, he still wore the formal butler wear of the Victorian Era. However, his behaviour had changed slightly. Ciel wondered if it was because there was no longer the stress that the old servants brought along when they messed up. Perhaps.

Then Ciel noticed Sebastian's expression. "What happened?"

Sebastian sighed, then held out a newspaper. Ciel took it and read the headline.

Oh, those foolish humans.

"So, that's it, then? Another war already?"

Sebastian just nodded. "Yes. Of course it was coming, what with Germany having taken over Austria, Czechoslovakia, and now Poland."

"Indeed… Apparently Poland was the last straw. Now France and Britain are fighting against Germany and Italy. Mostly Germany though, it seems. Is Canada involved again?"

"They weren't straight away, like in the last war, but the Canadian government has decided to enter the war, yes," Sebastian answered.

Ciel put the paper on his desk. "It doesn't matter though. We still have no reason to be involved in the war ourselves."

Sebastian didn't answer. He just took the paper and walked out of the study.

Well, that was weird. Ciel frowned. Yes, Sebastian was acting very strange indeed. Whenever humans do something stupid such as this, Sebastian would normally laugh in their faces. Now, he didn't seemed… Almost upset by the news. Ciel would have to keep an eye on him. Something was off.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's strange behaviour didn't change. In fact, it was getting a bit worrying. Every time news of the war came in, Sebastian would frown and look… Ciel couldn't find a better word for it than concerned. Sebastian, concerned over a human war? So much for it not concerning demons… Detached, ha!<p>

Eventually, Ciel confronted Sebastian about it.

"Alright, Sebastian, what's so special about this war? Why are you so concerned over what happens?"

Sebastian, who was currently dusting the bookshelves and hadn't noticed Ciel's presence, looked up surprised. "Young Master?"

Ciel just glared, arms crossed over his chest, a childish, stubborn pout on his face.

Sebastian sighed, sounding exasperated. Ciel gritted his teeth.

"Well…It's strange, Young Master. Germany was in ruins after the end of the last war, and suddenly they have enough power to overthrow the other countries in Europe with seemingly little effort. In such a short amount of time, it shouldn't be that simple."

Ciel just stared. "Ok… So they got better. So? We. Don't. Care. They're just humans."

"That's it, Young Master. I don't believe they are 'just humans' in this case. Something tells me there's supernatural involvement," Sebastian responded.

"So…" Ciel was nervous all of a sudden. This couldn't be what he thought Sebastian meant.

"I believe Germany's leader, Hitler, has enlisted the help of a supernatural creature. Given the extent of what is now going on, it is likely the help of a very powerful demon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh God, I am so, so sorry. I really am. It took me so long to get this chapter up. And, now that it is up, it's…. so short! This is probably one of my shortest chapters yet. I feel horrible. And very embarrassed, because I know I can do so much better than this. Ugh. <strong>

**However, the truth is, high school is a pain. I've just been really busy lately, what with midterms having just passed and all. Quite frankly, all this stress is also blocking my creativity. My inner muse is still there, but the ideas aren't coming to me as easily. The truth of the matter is, updates will probably be very irregular for some time, at least until the school year is over. Expect updates to be anywhere from every two weeks to one every month. It won't be for long, I promise. Once summer comes, I will have plenty of free time. Just try to hold on with me until then. **

**One another note, the point of this fic is not historical accuracy. Expect me to completely butcher history in this thing. I am going to change so many things we might as well be working in another universe here. **


	11. Chapter 9

**Warnings: A bit of cursing in this chapter. I don't think there's really anything else to be worried about, though. **

* * *

><p>Ciel stared at Sebastian. A demon? There were two possible reactions. One: Stand there shocked with his mouth gaping open like a goldfish. Or two: Laugh. Option one didn't sound very appealing. So he decided to laugh. It suited him better, anyway.<p>

Sebastian had a very disapproving frown on his face.

Ciel laughed for awhile, and then when he calmed down, he looked back at Sebastian. "A demon? You think a demon is involved in this war?"

Sebastian looked exasperated. "Would you rather hear me say I believe an angel is involved? Someone from Heaven sent to finish what the queen and her angel had started?"

Ciel frowned, very not-amused. Then he started pacing. "So… what now? Are you saying we should do something?" He looked at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian, on the other hand, was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Since when am I in charge, my lord?" he teased.

Ciel blinked. He blinked again. Right. He scowled. "I'm not the one who came up with the idea. Why are you asking me?"

Sebastian smirked. "Seeking advice from a servant, now?"

"Shut up. We won't do anything for now. Just keep an eye on what happens in the war, then make a decision." Fed up with this, Ciel marched out of the room dramatically.

Sebastian chuckled. His master was still a child at heart.

* * *

><p>Things didn't get better. Rather, they got worse. Sebastian and Ciel watched as the Nazis and Soviets divided up Poland. They watched as the Germans bombed a naval base near Scotland, as Denmark, Norway, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, even France were invaded and overtaken. They watched as the Nazis began to bomb Britain.<p>

Ciel decided that maybe Sebastian was on to something. As far as his knowledge extended, there was no war before in history where one opposing side was able to gain this much territory at such at quick rate. It hadn't even been a year.

"Sebastian, we have a problem," Ciel brought up one day. Sebastian looked up at Ciel.

"And what might that be, Young Master?" he asked.

"You were right about the fact that Germany seems too powerful after being in ruins after the last war," Ciel explained. "However, we still have not seen any hard proof that a demon is involved."

Sebastian nodded. "That's true. But any demon would know to stay hidden. Besides, news coverage on the subject wouldn't know what to make of the proof if it was ever shown in the war. Therefore, none of it would reach us."

Ciel groaned, putting his head in his hands. Sebastian looked up again, surprised. "My lord?"

"There's only one way we can find the proof we need, isn't there?" Ciel muttered.

Sebastian blinked, then smirked. His master had caught up to him at last. "Indeed."

Ciel stood up and looked out the window of the study. "I can't enter the war looking like I'm only thirteen, Sebastian."

"A demon can change their human appearance if they have enough control over their demon abilities. Once the demon reaches the right amount of power, it's simple enough," Sebastian explained. Ciel looked back at his servant, curious. Sebastian continued. "You are advanced enough that you can accomplish that feat."

Ciel grinned.

* * *

><p>Damn it all to hell.<p>

Ciel hated this. Sebastian had told him how to focus enough to change his appearance. The butler had also warned that it would hurt a little bit.

Screw that. A little bit? Just a little bit? It hurt a lot. As in, why in the hell was he doing this?

Ciel gritted his teeth. _Focus_. He had to be able to do this.

He tried it again. Alright. So far so good.

Suddenly, he screamed out in pain.

Sebastian poked his head into the study. "Everything alright, my lord?"

"What do you think, Sebastian?" Ciel said, glaring. He noticed he had a cold sweat covering his skin. So demons could sweat given the right circumstances. Well, well.

Sebastian sighed. "Still working on changing your appearance?" he questioned. Ciel didn't respond, just made a shooing motion with his hand. Sebastian paused, then left the room.

Ciel closed his eyes. Next time, he would get it right. He had to look old enough to enter the war effort.

The process started again. First, Ciel felt his skin stretch slowly. That part wasn't too bad, now. It wasn't pleasant, per se, but it was tolerable. Ciel felt that first stage draw to a close, and drew a deep breath. He could do this. He had endured worse pain when the cult had him, and he had been still human back then. His body was strong enough to endure this. The second stage started. Ciel bit his lip to keep from screaming out again. He was probably drawing blood, but he didn't care. The second stage meant his bone structure was changing, filling up the room made by his stretched skin. At a normal rate, like growing up, it was fine. Speeding up the process this way was only wrong, and therefore painful. Ciel winced as he new bone structure settled into place. One more stage. He felt his muscles growing, as his bone structure did. It was more painful than his skin being stretched, but less painful than feeling his bones change. The muscles grew, filling the space between his skin and bone. Then it was over.

Ciel opened his eyes. Done. He walked over to the mirror and blinked. Impressive. Now, Ciel appeared to be closer to Sebastian's age. He heard a knock on the door. Speak of the devil (literally).

Sebastian entered the room and stopped short at the sight of Ciel. Then he smirked. "Congratulations, young master. Seems you finally got it right."

The butler walked over to stand beside Ciel. The younger demon scowled. He may look Sebastian's age, but damn it, he was still a good few inches shorter. In the mirror, he saw Sebastian look down at him, and the elder demon's smirk widened.

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I believe I already mentioned this, but it's probably worth mentioning again. Don't expect complete historical accuracy. <strong>

**On another note, I was going to make this chapter longer, but then I realized I hadn't updated in over a month and figured you guys were tired of waiting. So... Here you go, even if it's bit short. It's longer than the last one, though. **


	12. Chapter 10

**Warnings: All in all, kind of a boring chapter. Cliff-hanger ending (yeah, I suck). Not complete historical accuracy, I'm sure, but it's as close as I could get considering the plot.**

* * *

><p>They had been involved in the war for a little over five months now. So far, there had been no sign of a demon being involved. Well, besides the two that were investigating the possible demon involvement. They didn't count.<p>

Of course, it was still too early to truly tell, according to Sebastian. They had yet to fight in a major battle. Ciel was just tired.

It was hard, maintaining the illusion of being old enough to be a part of the war effort. At first, Ciel thought he could drop the act at night, when everyone else (aka, the humans) was sleeping. But there were multiple soldiers in a room. If one happened to wake up, for whatever reason, and see Ciel as appearing no more than thirteen, it would be all over.

It drained much of Ciel's energy to hold the fake appearance up for this long. He could still fight with the other soldiers, but he found that he had to rest just as often as a human would.

He can't say he liked it. It made him feel weak.

Sebastian knew that demons rarely changed their appearance for this long at one time. He himself had never seen it done, so he wasn't sure if it would start to slip on its own, when Ciel just didn't have enough power left. He didn't tell the young demon, however, because he didn't want to worry him. Instead, Sebastian kept a close eye on Ciel, and if Ciel's fake appearance started to slip, he would get the former earl as far away from the human as possible.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called out one night.

"Yes, my lord?" the older demon answered.

"Are you sure a demon is involved in this war. We have nothing to prove it. And at this rate, I don't think we are going to find anything."

Sebastian sat up from the mat he was meant to be sleeping on, and glanced over at Ciel. "I believe I said at the very beginning this was only a suspicion I had. Nothing was ever guaranteed."

Ciel sat up as well, glaring at the elder demon. "Then why, tell me, are we still _here_?"

"Because we are trying to find the proof that we need."

"And then what? We fight the demon? Or we help, because we are also demons? I'm starting to believe this is pointless." No, Ciel was _not_ complaining.

Sebastian sighed. "If Germany does have a demon helping them, then normal humans cannot stop it. So, if there is a demon, we must fight it ourselves. Unless you want Germany to take over the world."

"Of course not," Ciel scoffed. "I just don't want to be involved in this war unless we have to be."

"There is still the matter of the pace with which Germany and its allies is able to gain territory. Shall we investigate just a bit longer?"

Ciel sighed. "Fine, fine. We can continue to investigate."

Later that night, Ciel couldn't help but wonder when he had started to take Sebastian's advice, when the other demon was meant to be his servant.

* * *

><p>Year 1942<p>

Operation Jubilee* was to take place in three days.

Ciel couldn't wait for it to be over. Sebastian and him had agreed that, should no proof of demon involvement be found during the raid, they would abandon the war effort and leave the humans to fend for themselves. Ciel was sure that they wouldn't find anything, and he was looking forward to going home. The disguise was becoming almost painful to wear, and despite the fact he hated looking like a child, being able to be in his thirteen year-old natural body would be as close to a blessing as a demon could get.

And then, the day of the raid came.

Ciel and Sebastian were both placed as part of the Hamilton Light Infantry for this battle. That meant they were part of the main frontal assault.

When the army left Britain, everyone was confidant. They plan was good. It should work.

When the troops unexpectedly met the small German convoy, it was all over.

The soldiers around the two demons were muttering nervously amongst themselves as the boat neared the beach. Without the element of surprise, this raid could end very badly. Ciel and Sebastian didn't involve themselves with the other soldiers.

The boat reached the beach.

With a loud cry, soldiers began pouring out of the boat and onto the beach. Ciel and Sebastian followed close behind, carrying their guns. The troops headed towards the cliffs.

German soldiers began firing machine-guns from the tops of the cliffs almost immediately. One by one, the troops began to fall.

"Sebastian," Ciel called over the fire. "Don't get shot!"

Sebastian understood exactly why they couldn't get shot. Should either of them get holes in their body, they would not die like the dozens of soldiers surrounding them. No one wanted uncomfortable questioning. So both demons dodged the bullets, shooting at the Germans in the meantime with little success.

In a matter of minutes, all the allied human soldiers that were on the scene were dead. The Germans suffered very few casualties. Without their fellow soldiers there, the two demons did not need to keep up their front (So what if the Germans knew they couldn't die? Would they come down and ask? No. And no one else would believe them if they told anyone.). They stopped dodging bullets, and let themselves be hit. During the whole thing, they were silent. There was nothing to say when you were being riddled with holes.

"Halten Sie Ihr Feuer**!" a voice called from the tops of the cliffs. "Gehen Sie zurück in die Stadt. Ich werde mich um diese beiden zu nehmen***."

The machine-gun fire stopped, and the German soldiers retreated. Ciel looked up to see a man standing at the top of the cliffs. His clothing indicated that he was someone of high status in the military. He didn't look too out of the ordinary.

Until he jumped from the top of the cliffs and landed perfectly on his feet.

No human would have been able to make that jump. The man grinned at Sebastian and Ciel. "Well well. It seems the Allied forces have a pair of demons fighting for them."

* * *

><p><strong>* Jubilee was the code-name used by the Allies for the Dieppe Raid.<strong>

**** "Hold your fire!"**

***** "Head back into town. I will take care of these two." (the town in this case is Dieppe, of course.)**

**AN: Dun dun dun! Cliff-hanger ending to make-up for the boring-ness of the rest of the chapter. Likely, I'm on summer break now, so the next one will be up a lot sooner than my normal update rate for this story so far. Hopefully, the whole thing will be done by the end of summer.**

**As for historical accuracy, this chapters is pretty good. Mostly accurate, with I think the only big thing being that more people escaped from the German machine-gunning, rather than everyone dying like I had here.**

**My writing didn't seem very good for this chapter :/**

**I don't know, I'm just not satisfied with it.**

**As always, review, review, review! Otherwise I might think you've all abandoned reading this, and why would I continue writing without readers?**

**I always read the reviews you guys leave, even if I don't respond.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Possibly OOC, very slight swearing, another cliff-hanger ending, possibly worse than the last one. Yes, I'm evil. **

* * *

><p>Well.<p>

So, it seemed Sebastian was right. A demon was involved.

It had to be a demon, of course. No human could have made that jump without breaking his legs, if he survived at all. Ciel wasn't sure whether to be happy or pissed by this turn of events. Happy, because finally they knew for sure that there was demon involvement. Pissed, because now they couldn't leave the war effort and go home.

Stepping forward, Ciel narrowed his eyes at the other demon. His hair was brown, and his eyes appeared silver. Ciel was at first surprised to not see the flash of red that all demons have in their eyes, but this demon had to hide it around the humans. Just because there weren't humans around now didn't mean that the demon had to show his red eyes.

"The Allied forces aren't the only ones with a demon fighting for them," Ciel spat out.

The other demon merely raised an eyebrow at Ciel. "Oh? What was that?"

"You, also a demon, are fighting for the Axis Powers."

The demon burst out laughing. Ciel stared in shock, and looked back at Sebastian. The other demon's eyes had widened in shock. Something wasn't right. Looking back at the demon, Ciel saw what was wrong.

Wings. Great, white wings were sprouting from the demon's back. He wasn't a demon, though. He was an angel.

That most certainly wasn't expected.

"Young Master, we should leave," Sebastian said from behind Ciel. Ciel looked back at the elder demon again. In his eyes, the former earl saw what looked like... Ciel wasn't sure.

The angel spoke, and Ciel turned back around to face him. "You actually thought I was a demon? I'm amused. The damage I'm causing could be that of a demon, I suppose. But no. I'm not a demon. Rather, I like to _destroy _demons." The angel gave a grin that brought images of the angel Ash to Ciel's mind, and he unconsciously backed away. Only once he bumped into Sebastian's chest did he realize what he was doing. The former butler placed his hands on Ciel's shoulders.

"We should leave, my lord, before humans arrive and see this," Sebastian whispered, before dragging Ciel to a boat and setting off into the waters, heading back to England to meet with the other soldiers that might have survived this raid. _If there were any at all from the other sections, that was_, Ciel thought bitterly.

While Sebastian brought them away from the beach, Ciel looked back to stare at the angel, now their enemy. He also looked back up to the cliffs.

"Sebastian, look!"

Dozens of angels were at the top of the cliffs. Even more seemed to be arriving. There were angels everywhere. Why were there so many fighting in this war? Even Sebastian was shocked. Nothing like this had ever happened before. Something must have happened in Heaven for all these angels to cause a human war. The need to get out of there was even more urgent now. Soon, the angels disappeared as the boat entered the mist.

* * *

><p>Back at their camp in England, it seemed as though many soldiers died during the raid. Even more were wounded. Luckily, a couple other soldiers came out pretty much unscathed, so Ciel and Sebastian were able to pass by without much trouble, despite their lack of injuries.<p>

They were sitting away from the other soldiers, as per usual. Ciel's mind was in a place of shock. "Now what, Sebastian? Not only are we fighting angels instead of demons, but there are so many of them. We can't fight them as just the two of us. Does that mean the angels win?"

"Of course not," Sebastian answered softly. "We can still fight."

"How?"

Sebastian began to look uncomfortable. Ciel got the feeling he had an idea, but knew the younger demon would not like it. "Sebastian?"

"If we want to fight that many angels, we need that many demons," Sebastian said slowly.

Ciel immediately didn't like where this was going, but he held his tongue so that Sebastian could continue, just in case he was wrong.

Sebastian continued after a moment. "To get enough demon fighting power, we will have to summon demons from Hell to join the war effort."

Ciel refused instantly. "No. Absolutely not. We are not bringing that many demons to Earth."

Sebastian sighed. He knew Ciel would respond this way. Ciel had yet to meet other demons. The hesitation was understandable. And yet... "We need more demons, my lord. We can't win alone."

Ciel stood up, glaring down at his former servant. "I said no, and I mean _no_. We are not doing that. You say we can't win any other way. Well,_ find_ another way." With that, the younger demon stormed off into the forest surrounding the camp. Sebastian watched him go, before sighing. He could only hope that Ciel came around to the idea. He went back to the human soldiers to make sure no one noticed Ciel was gone.

Meanwhile, Ciel was wandering around the forest. Summon an army of demons to the human world? It was crazy. Ciel was positive not all demons were able to control themselves around human souls without a contract binding them. So, without a contract, the demons would run rampant. What did Sebastian want them to do to control them? They couldn't force humans to contract with the demons to keep them under control. Human he may not be anymore, but that didn't mean he was going to let demons steal human souls with no end by bringing them here.

Ciel sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't see the flash of white hidden among the trees above him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, we already have another chapter up! Party! <strong>

**Ahem. Sorry. **

**So, another cliff-hanger. Sorry. I suck. Just don't kill me, you'll never find out what happens if you do. **

**Also, we are finally getting into the more interesting part of the story. Did anyone see the angels coming, or were you all surprised? If anyone did suspect, good for you. If not, well, now you know.**

**Review, review, review! You know I love them, so please tell me what you think. The more, the better, really. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Not much, really. As always, the possibility of OOC. Not really a cliff-hanger ending like what we had last chapter, but the suspense is definitely building at this point. **

* * *

><p>Ciel really needed to learn to pay more attention to his surroundings, he thought.<p>

Right now, he was somewhere in German-occupied France. Only minutes before, he was in the forest surrounding the Allied soldiers camp in England. And really, it was his own damn fault he was there. He was so used to Sebastian being there, watching out for him, protecting him. Even when the elder demon wasn't around, he never stayed alert himself so he would be able to fight back if something happened. Okay... Maybe he was _slightly_ too dependent on Sebastian. So what?

He heard a door bang open nearby. Oh yeah. This is what.

Again, he was in France right now. In a tower. In a cell surrounding by thick walls with a heavy metal door as the only escape route. He also had very thick, heavy chains wrapped around his body, pining his arms to his sides, and also attaching him to a thick metal pole. He could barely move. So much for demon super-strength.

The angel the two demons had met during the failed raid opened the door to the cell, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. Ciel caught sight of a pair of angels who were standing guard outside the door. Probably in case he escaped, which wasn't looking too likely at the moment. Pity.

The angels had ambushed him in the forest after he had stormed off. Apparently they had been waiting in the trees, watching to see if they would get a chance to attack one of the demons separately. It would have been stupid to attack while the demons were together in the camp, after all. Lucky for them (not so lucky for the younger demon) Ciel had wandered off far enough away from the camp that the angels were able to swoop down, grab him, and carry him off towards France before Ciel had even completely registered what had happened. When he realized what was going on, he had tried to fight back, but he was still fairly inexperienced compared to the centuries old angels. All his attempts to escape failed miserably.

Great, Ciel thought. He really was hopeless without Sebastian. So much for his training.

The angel bent down in front of him. "Hello."

Ciel just glared.

The angel tsked. "That's rude, you know."

"Says the angel trying to take over Europe," Ciel responded. "Though why an angel is trying to take over Earth is beyond me. Heaven no longer enough for you? And angels were supposed to be the good ones."

The angel stood up. "That's quite a sharp tongue you have there. It might get you in trouble one day, you know. Perhaps sooner than you think." The angel's eyes darkened as he grinned maliciously.

Ciel simply went back to glaring. Where the Hell was Sebastian?

Maybe he isn't coming, a voice whispered in his head. The contract technically didn't really exist anymore, not enough to make Sebastian come. And the elder demon had probably taught Ciel enough about demon abilities and such by now that he didn't need to teach the younger anything else before being able to leave Ciel on his own. The thought of Sebastian abandoning him sent an unusual, unfamiliar pain through Ciel's chest. It was like someone was squeezing something deep within him. His heart, perhaps? No, couldn't be.

The angel frowned. "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm doing this?" He seemed disappointed that Ciel was being so silent.

"If you want to tell me, then tell me. Otherwise, go away," Ciel said, trying not to seem interested. He didn't want to give this bastard the satisfaction of knowing he was indeed quite curiously.

The angel sat down against the wall opposite Ciel. "It's simple. I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I am fulfilling a dream someone close to me didn't get the chance to. Second," The angel grinned again. "is revenge."

Ciel was sure he went pale at the word. Could demons do that? They were always pale anyway, perhaps there was no visible difference. "R-revenge?" He cursed the fact that he stuttered.

"Of course." The angel appeared to be enjoying Ciel reaction. "Revenge for the fact that my brother was killed as he tried to accomplish the exact same thing I'm doing now."

Please, Ciel prayed. He didn't know who he was praying to, since he was a demon now, and he hadn't believed in God before his transformation anyone. But he still prayed that the angel across from him didn't mean Ash.

"My brother tried to do this slightly differently, though," the angel was continuing. "He was attacking the world from England, whereas I'm using Germany. I feel it's better this way, though. Germany had so much anger from their defeat in the last war, and it's quite easy to use that anger to my advantage. And soon, England shall fall, and the country where my brother Ash"- Ciel's heart skipped a beat at the name, even though he had already been certain at this point of his identity- "was killed will get what it deserves." This angel was even crazier than Ash, Ciel noted. It wasn't the countries fault, so bringing down the country wouldn't truly be revenge. He didn't say anything, though.

The angel seemed to read his mind anyway, and he continued speaking. "Of course, there's still the one actually responsible for his death that must pay if I am to truly get my revenge. I knew it was a demon, but I didn't know of the identity until I came across that demon's scent again." The angel got up so he could lean closer to Ciel. "Your friend. As soon as I get my hands on him, I shall kill him for what he did. And then I will kill you, too. I can't kill you quite yet, though, sadly, though I want to. You're my bait, after all." Ciel's eyes widened. Any hope that Sebastian would save him suddenly disappeared. Now he wished desperately that Sebastian would forget about him and move on. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to know Sebastian was in danger, especially because of him.

The angel started to leave the cell. "After you are both dead, nothing will stand in my way. I will be able to take over the world, just like my poor brother wanted. And then the humans will be Heaven's slaves, as they should." He paused for a moment, as though waiting for Ciel to respond. When the demon didn't, he sighed and left the cell, the door banging shut behind him.

Ciel realized he had to get out of here without Sebastian's help, no matter what it took. He couldn't stay here, but he couldn't let the elder demon come to rescue him. It would all be over if that happened.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not much to say this time, really. But I'm getting excited, and I even know what's going to happen. What about you guys? <strong>

**Review, please. Comments make my day! **


	15. Chapter 13

**Warnings: As usual, minor swearing, minor OOC. **

* * *

><p>Ciel wasn't sure how much time had passed. A week, maybe. There were no windows in the cell, so it really was impossible to tell. The angel hadn't come to visit him again. Not that he was complaining. He didn't particularly want to company. There was once, when another angel came into the room. Probably just to check that he was still there, as the angel left only a moment later.<p>

Ciel was actually quite proud of himself. He hadn't escaped yet, no. Thankfully Sebastian hadn't shown up yet either. But he was working on escaping. In fact, he might even be able to escape these chains by the end of them. Or what he assumed was the end of the day. It was hard to keep track.

Since his hands were bound behind him from the chains, it wasn't an easy feat. He had spent the first day or so twisting his hands around so that they were palm up. Ever since then, he had been trying to melt the chains surrounding his body using fire manipulation. Just a simple flame over his palm, and after enough heat was supplied, the chains started to give. They didn't fully melt, but they weakened enough that he was able to snap them using his demon strength. He had managed to burn his back a few times, but he healed quick enough that it didn't matter. When the angel came in to check on him, as first he was worried that his plan would be discovered. But the angel didn't even fully come into the room. The chains that were already snapped at that point looked the same from the front. It was only at the back that one could tell the difference.

He had one more chain to go. After that, he wasn't sure what he would do. But he would be able to move, and that gave many more options.

Taking a small breath, he started heating up the last chain.

* * *

><p>Ciel never thought moving would feel so good.<p>

The last chain had taken a bit longer than the previous ones, but it was worth it. Ciel stretched his arms and legs. He noticed he didn't get the pins and needles feelings a human would probably get. Therefore, he was able to fully enjoy just moving. It was glorious.

Sadly, he couldn't enjoy the feeling for too long. He had to get out before an angel discovered that he was free from the chains and tied him up again.

Trying to break down the door and escaping that way was not an option. He was in a tower, quite high up, and he didn't even want to consider how many angels were between the entrance to his cell and the door leading outside, inconveniently on the ground level. He just wasn't powerful enough to fight his way to freedom.

There were no windows, though. So that left the wall. The very, very _solid_ wall.

Eyes narrowed slightly, Ciel walked over to the wall and knocked on it softly. Odd. It didn't sound as thick as he thought it was. In fact, it sounded almost _too_ thin…

A loud _thunk!_ on the other side of the wall caused Ciel to jump back. What the hell?

Suddenly, the wall exploded. Ciel quickly covered his face to avoid getting dust in his eyes. Once the dirt had settled, he looked up.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian's eyes widened, as though he hadn't been expecting Ciel to be right there once the wall was broken. Ciel opened his mouth to ask him what the hell he was doing here, but before a word escaped his mouth he was pulled into a bone-crushing hug. Ciel was sure he felt Sebastian burying his face in his hair, but he wasn't sure because a moment later the former butler pulled away, looking surprised at himself.

"My apologies, my lord," he said quietly.

Ciel just stared at him. "What was that for?"

Sebastian looked slightly awkward. "It is just… I'm glad to see you're alright. When you didn't come back from the forest, I went to look for you. I followed your scent until a small clearing, where your scent disappeared. When I saw the angel wings there, I suppose I was… concerned for your well-being."

Ciel opened his mouth to say there was no reason to be concerned, because he was a demon now and Sebastian wasn't even contracted to be him anymore anyway, so why the hell should he care, but then he remembered the conversation with the angel when he first arrived. He swore, causing Sebastian to quirk one eyebrow in confusion. "Just what do you think you're doing here, Sebastian?" Ciel yelled at his former servant. "Why aren't you back at the camp, or something?"

"My lord," Sebastian started slowly, as though unsure why Ciel was angry. "I came to rescue you. It's my duty."

"Not anymore," Ciel retorted. "The contract is void." Sebastian opened his mouth to reply, but Ciel cut him off. "It's a _trap_, you bloody idiot."

Sebastian's eyes widened, and just then a door banged open near the cell door. The angels were coming, and from the sound of the footsteps there were a lot of them. They knew Sebastian was here. Ciel swore again. "Now what do we do?" he snapped.

Sebastian merely smirked, before grabbing Ciel's arm and pulling him towards the hole in the wall. "Now, we escape. Surely you remember how to transform into a raven."

Ciel wanted to say that he wasn't sure flying was a good way to escape since he hadn't practiced flying very much, despite the fact that he turned into a raven. However, now really wasn't the time for that. And he didn't exactly have a better idea. So he merely nodded, and quickly transformed into a raven. Seeming pleased that Ciel had been able to transform so efficiently, Sebastian transformed himself, and took off into the night. Ciel followed quickly after. They escaped just in time, for mere moments after they took to the skies, the army of angels burst into the cell.

Ciel took delight in hearing the scream of frustration that came from the angel leader.

* * *

><p>They were lucky they were ravens. It allowed them to blend into the night, and slip past the angels that had taken to the skies to try to find them. By daybreak, they had reached the army camp that they had been stayed with. The Allied soldiers hadn't seemed to notice their disappearance. Ciel wasn't sure how Sebastian managed that, but he found he didn't care so long as it worked.<p>

The landed in the forest and transformed back into their human forms. Ciel winced slightly, having to keep the impression that he was older than he usually appeared. Sebastian started leading the way back to the camp, but Ciel grabbed his sleeve to stop him. Sebastian looked back in confusion. "Why were you so worried about me?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian blinked, then looked away, refusing to meet Ciel's eyes. "It's nothing, my lord."

Ciel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Sebastian."

The elder demon just shook his head.

Ciel didn't loosen his grip on the other's sleeve.

Sebastian didn't seem to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You guys didn't think I had abandoned this story, did you? Where's your faith? <strong>

**Review, guys. Seriously. How about this: Not another update until I get some nice comments. It doesn't have to be much, honest. I just want a little something. I promise next update will be sooner if I get some reviews!**


End file.
